Permanent magnet machines, such as brushless permanent magnet motors, have been conventionally provided with position sensing devices. Such devices indicate, for use in controlling the motor, the rotor position with respect to the stator. However, rotor position sensors can be quite expensive, occupy space within a motor housing, and sometimes fail. To eliminate the need for position sensors, various “sensorless” motor constructions and methods have been developed with varying degrees of success. As recognized by the present inventors a need exists for improvements in sensorless control systems for rotating permanent magnet machines.